Nuestro pequeño secreto
by Sebbyrella
Summary: Cuando Janus es derrotado, alguien de su pasado reaparece en su vida, dejando ver sentimientos ocultos en su corazón.


**¡Hola, hola! Que sí, que soy muy pesada con el romance y las parejas raras, pero ¿qué le hago? JAJAJA.**

 **Bueno, pues hoy tenemos a nuestro querido Janus como protagonista, y a una preciosa guerrera peliazul como su acompañante, y pues sinceramente espero que os guste el fic, ¡porque me llevé lo más grande para escribirlo JAJAJA!**

 **¡Hasta pronto! :)**

Un joven peli verde cayó sobre sus rodillas, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su oscura mirada hacia el suelo, estupefacto. Habían perdido, pero Janus tenía una extraña sensación de conformismo, la cual le atemorizaba, ¿en qué momento, él, capitán de Tormenta de Géminis, había disfrutado jugando al fútbol, tanto como para que esa derrota, que provocaría su exiliación de la Academia Alius, le importase un bledo?

Oyó como el equipo vencedor vitoreaba a su capitán, al mismo tiempo que algunos dirigían unas miradas, con cierto aire de burla, hacia su equipo. Bueno, en ese momento ya no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo su equipo. Les había fallado, a todos; a su padre, a su equipo, pero sobre todo, a Xene, quien había confiado en él para vencer al Raimon, pero no había sido capaz.

-¿Sabes? Aquí en la Tierra tenemos un viejo dicho- el chico levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Nelly, gerente del equipo rival- ¡a la tercera va la vencida!- la chica se burlaba mientras decía esto.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo que habéis hecho- Janus comenzó a levantarse, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo- Nosotros tan sólo somos un equipo de segundo rango- continuó con un susurro, pero audible para el resto de los presentes- nuestra fuerza no tiene nada que ver con la de Épsilon- concluyó.

De repente, una oscura niebla apareció en el campo del Alpino, tiñiendo de negro todo aquello que se encontraba.

-¡M-Mi Señor Dvalin!- se arrodilló frente a él, en una muestra de respeto.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero lo próximo que el peli verde recordaba era estar frente a Xene, quien le miraba disgustado, justo al lado de su padre, quien decidió hablar primero.

-Vaya, Janus, me has decepcionado completamente- decía con voz tranquila, pero de una forma tan hiriente que el nombrado sentía que le estaban clavando una estaca en el corazón- Gracias a vuestra derrota, he podido darme cuenta de lo inútiles que sois en realidad, ¿no es así, Xene?- terminaba, mientras ambos dirigían su respectiva mirada al pelirrojo.

-Efectivamente, padre- se limitó a decir.

-Bellatrix se encargará de él, por el momento, retirémonos- concluía Astram, mientras salía de la estancia en la que se encontraban, seguido de Xene.

Al poco tiempo de que ambos superiores se hubieran marchado, la puerta volvió a abrirse, para dejar ver a una peli azul muy conocida para el ojinegro.

-Vaya, Janus, al final has sido derrotado- comentaba con voz firme e imponente, muy típica de la joven- ¿me podrías explicar por qué?- la chica se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta del chico, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas.

-Sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea de cómo ocurrió, tan sólo recuerdo sentir- el chico se llevó su mano derecha al pecho- un calor, una emoción y una adrenalina, que hacía años que no sentía- la ojiazul le miraba sorprendida- necesitaba descubrir qué era esa sensación, así que comencé a disfrutar el partido, a jugar como sé, a querer ganar por mí mismo, y por nadie más- miró fijamente a la chica a los ojos- yo aún recuerdo nuestro pasado, Bellatrix, y también me acuerdo de que tú solías divertirte jugando al fútbol, y no lo usabas como herramienta para herir a la gente- la chica comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordar los días en los que aún disfrutaban jugando al fútbol, pero parecían muy lejanos los recuerdos del orfanato en ese momento.

-¡Cállate! ¡Disfrutar del fútbol nos hacía débiles! ¡Así, somos invencibles!- la chica exclamaba, con un amargo nudo en la garganta.

-No, Isabelle, disfrutar del fútbol nos hacía humanos- la peli azul se sorprendió en cantidad al escuchar su nombre, tras casi cinco años de no haberlo hecho.

-¡No me llames así, mi nombre es Bellatrix, y soy la subcapitana del equipo Gaia! ¡Isabelle Es tan sólo una débil y una inútil!- la chica parecía transformar su nostalgia y melancolía en ira.

-¿Sabes? Se puede decir todo lo que uno quiera- el chico se levantó, quedando a la altura de la joven, acercándose a ella- pero una mirada siempre lo desvelará todo- la joven se sorprendió al oír esas palabras, y más aún cuando Janus se acercó incluso más a ella- y tus ojos me dicen que tú tampoco quieres esto- decía mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

La chica estaba confusa, demasiado, en realidad. Janus y ella siempre habían sido grandes amigos, pero desde hacía un par de años, concretamente desde que les dividieron en equipos de diferentes rangos, se habían distanciado en cantidad.

La chica se culpó de ello, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan fría y calculadora, tanto como para haber dejado de lado a su amigo de la infancia? Entonces, dadas las circustancias, decidió bajar la guardia e hizo lo que creyó necesario.

Entonces, la peli azul rompió el espacio que quedaba entre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes, para darle un fuerte abrazo al más alto, quien le correspondió al instante, descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

-Isabelle no es ninguna inútil, y mucho menos débil- la chica miró al ojinegro fijamente, para encontrarse con una mirada llena de simpatía y confianza- Es una chica muy fuerte y carismática, de la cual me enamoré hace más de cinco años- la chica se sonrojó muchísimo ante tal declaración del capitán de Tormenta de Géminis.

Comenzó a sentir algo acelerándose, era su corazón, ¿verdad? Sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrojadas, y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el dulce color rojizo que teñía el rostro del moreno. Decidió seguir su instinto, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía la necesidad de estar aún más cerca del peli verde.

Y así lo hizo. La chica unió sus labios con los del ojinegro, quien le correspondió dulcemente. Al principio fue tan sólo un choque inocente, pero que acabó cogiendo intensidad con el despertar del peli verde, quien sentía las delicadas manos de su amiga acariciarle el rostro, para después llevarlas a su cuello, con el fin de impedir que de separara, mas no haría falta, puesto que por nada del mundo se separaría de ella.

Duraron así varios segundos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, para después volver a unir sus labios en otro beso, esta vez más apasionado, que demostraba todo el amor oculto el sus corazones por tanto tiempo, ahora libre.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron el maldito oxígeno, se miraron a los ojos, con dulzura, con amor, con complicidad.

No iba a ser fácil, y seguramente debieran llevarlo en secreto, pero a ellos eso no les importaba con tal de que pudieran disfrutar el uno del otro como más que amigos.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto- susurraba el peli verde, para volver a besar a su preciado tesoro con todo el amor oculto en su corazón, que al fin podía ver la luz del sol.

 **Ea, pues se acabó. AMO esta pareja, y prometo no dejar de escribir sobre ella. :) ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Ni mi querido capitán de Tormenta de Géminis ni la increíble subcapitana de Génesis me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5.**


End file.
